C'est pour ça que je t'aime !
by Komaki-chan
Summary: One shot : C'est noël à Fairy Tail, toute la guilde est très exitée à l'idée de fêter ce jour comme il se doit ! Mais si durant cette soirée très arrosée, une jolie constellastioniste décidait d'enfin se déclarer à son meilleur ami ? Comment réagira-t-il ?


_Lucy-chan, tu peux m'aider à décorer le sapin ? _  
_- Bien sur, Mira-chan, j'arrive !_  
Faisant très attention à ne pas me prendre une chaise, une table ou je ne sais quoi d'autres au visage, je zigzaguais entre les différents membres de la guilde en souriant bêtement. Aujourd'hui c'était la veille de noël et tout le monde était très exité, moi en particulier je devais bien l'avouer. De plus, le Maître et Mirajane avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de fêter ça ce soir, tous ensemble ! Pour l'occasion notre bâtiment d'habitude très sobre et désordonné avait été joliement décoré avec divers boules de noël, de la neige artificielle ou encore de petits pères noël qui bougaient comme des automates en chantant des musiques suraigüs, mais pour ne rien changer, Natsu et Grey, ces deux idiots, étaient en train de se battre et allaient tout gâcher ! Je voulu les arrêter mais une voix familière le fit pour moi :  
_Les garçons.._ Menaça-t-elle en les attrapant par l'épaule. _Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ?_  
_-_ _Erza-sama...!_ s'écrièrent-ils en choeur pour ensuite avoir une expression proche de celle du chaton du Dragon Slayer, _On ne fait rien, on est amis, aye Sir !_  
_-_ _Je préfère ça._souria la terrifiante rousse en armure avec un doux sourire.

Enfin arrivée près de l'immense sapin de noël qu'Elfman avait emmené ce matin, je pus me placer aux côtés de mon amie à la chevelure blanche, en lui faisant un large sourire :  
_Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? _  
_-_ _Tiens_, chantonnait-elle en me donnant une boîte en carton pleine de petites décorations toutes très colorées. _Tu peux terminer ça ? Je vais mettre les guirlandes en attendant !_  
_-_ _Ok_!

Alors que je m'appliquais correctement à la tâche que m'avait donné Mirajane, elle me posa tout à coup une question qui me fit devenir aussi rouge que la tenue du petit père noël que j'avais entre les mains :  
_Alors, Lucy-chan.. Avec Natsu, ça avance ?_  
_-_ _Qu-qu-quoi ?_ Beuglais-je. _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !_  
_-_ _Ah oui ?_ Insinua l'ainée des Strauss avec un sourire entendu. _Tu sais...Pratiquement tout le monde le sait. Il n'y a bien que vous deux qui ne voient pas à quel point vous êtes fait pour être ensemble._  
_-_ _Tu délires, Mira-chan,_ tentais-je de dire en cachant mes rougeurs avec mes cheveux blonds. _Natsu ne s'intéresse pas aux filles._  
_-_ _Mais toi, tu t'intéresses à lui ! Tu ne peux pas me mentir !_ S'exclama la blanche qui commençait à attirer l'attention à mon grand malheur.  
- _Chuuuut ! Bon, tu as gagné.._ Marmonais-je rouge de honte, _mais ne dis rien à personne ! S'il te plait ! _  
_-_ _Promis ! Mais tu sais.._  
_-_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?_ La coupais-je, un peu ennuyée et appeurée par la suite.  
- _Noël est un jour parfait pour se déclarer ! Même Natsu ne pourra rester insensible face à la magie, à la chaleur, à la convivialité de ce jour si merveilleux ! _

Je fixais mon amie qui était une fois de plus en train de se faire des films. Mirajane était comme ça.. Toujours à vouloir créer des couples au sein de la guilde, je trouvais ça marrant mais quand il était question de moi, c'était tout de suite moins amusant. En revanche, elle avait touché juste sur une chose. Le fait que je sois amoureuse de mon meilleur ami.. Mais jamais je n'oserais me déclarer ! Il.. Enfin.. Natsu ne me voit pas de la même manière et puis mon statut de camarade me suffit amplement !

Oh, le voilà qui arrivait avec son éternel sourire de trois kilomètres de long. Je le trouvais vraiment adorable ainsi :  
_Salut Mira ! Hey Luce, tu n'aurais pas vu Happy ? _  
_-_ _Euh.. Non,_ déclarais-je en continuant de décorer le sapin. _Il est peut-être avec Wendy et Charuru ?_  
_-_ _Mmh.. Peut-être.._

Il m'attrapa alors soudainement par l'épaule en souriant de plus belle, seule Mirajane faisait attention à la couleur rosée que prenaient mes joues. Natsu tourna la tête dans ma direction en me demandant tout simplement : _Tu danseras avec moi ce soir ?_ Je faillis faire tomber ma petite boîte en carton en l'entendant et Mirajane semblait aussi choquée que moi. Alors peut-être qu'elle avait raison.. Que Natsu avait aussi des sentiments pour moi ? Je déglutis avant de le regarder de mes grands yeux noisettes :  
_O-Oui, avec plaisir !_  
_-_ _Cooool ! On va défoncer cet exhibitionniste !_  
_-_ _Pardon ?_ Demandais-je après un long silence d'incompréhension, que venait faire Grey là-dedans.  
- _Bah, il a accepter de danser avec Juvia pour la fête de noël. Je veux pas qu'il devienne meilleur que moi dans n'importe quelle catégorie alors il faut que je danse aussi ! On se voit ce soir, Luuuuce ! _

Puis, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la guilde, sûrement pour aller chercher Happy. J'étais vraiment stupide, un instant j'ai crû que cette tête d'allumette pourrait avoir des sentiments autres qu'amicaux envers moi. Impossible. Je lacha un long soupire pour ensuite me laisser tomber sur une des chaises en bois. Mirajane termina de placer ces immences guirlandes pour venir à côté de moi, mais ce ne fut pas elle qui prit la parole en premier :  
_Je veux bien de ton aide, pour réussir à me déclarer, Mira-chan._  
_-_ _Lucy ?_ Apparement, je l'avais bien surprise, elle en resta bouche-bée et je n'en étais pas peu fière. _Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? L'invitation de Natsu ?_  
_-_ _Un peu.. Mais je veux surtout être honnête avec lui. Tant pis si ça ne marche pas, j'aurais essayer._ Déclarais-je peu convaincue.  
- _Je suis tellement heureuse ! Tu vas voir, j'ai des tonnes d'idées ! Ce soir, il sera tout à toi ! Fais-moi confiance et rentre plutôt chez toi pour te faire belle ! _  
_-_ _Du calme, du calme !_ Répliquais-je en riant devant son enthousiasme. _Tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide ?_  
_-_ _Non, c'est bon, je te remercie. Par contre.. Attend-moi là !_ Elle me fit un clin d'oeil avant de se diriger derrière son bar, elle en sortit une tenue tout rouge qu'elle me tendit. _Tiens, tu n'auras qu'à mettre ça ce soir ! Natsu va a-do-rer !_

Aux alentours de vingt et une heure, je pris de nouveau la direction que je connaissais par coeur, celle de Fairy Tail. Comme m'avait recommandé mon amie, je m'étais vêtue de cette tenue de noël. C'était une robe assez courte et moulante de couleur rouge vif avec des contours blancs au niveau du décolté. Pour ne pas avoir trop froid, j'avais tout de même mis un collant opaque, une veste brune assortie à mes bottes de cette même couleur ainsi qu'un petit chapeau de père noël. J'avais vraiment envie que Natsu me complimente ce soir..  
Je poussa enfin les lourdes portes de la guilde pour apercevoir avec enchantement que l'ambiance était déjà bien présente ! Kana, Luxus et Gildarts buvaient en riant bruyament, Mirajane, aidée de Wendy et Roméo, servaient les boissons à tous les membres en chantonnant joyeusement au rythme de la musique. Sur la piste de danse, Loki était déjà autour d'une dizaine de filles hystériques et dingues de lui alors que Azrak et Biska dansaient tendrement enlacées. Ils étaient trop mignons.. Et l'idée de me voir avec Natsu ainsi me fit reprendre des couleurs !

Je tourna sur moi-même afin de trouver mes précieux camarades. Je les vis assis à une même table ronde et je courrus les rejoindre en souriant. Grey était torse nu comme d'habitude ce qui ne semblait pourtant pas gênée la jolie Juvia qui avait les yeux fixé sur sa musculature de rêve. A côté, Erza mangeait son fraisier comme si elle était seule au monde et Natsu racontait des blagues stupides à son compagnon de toujours, Happy : _Salut les amis ! _M'exclamais-je en m'asseyant à côté du dragon slayer qui me rendit mon sourire.

Une musique beaucoup plus lente et douce que les autres retentissait dans la guilde, alors que Azrak et Biska échangeaient un long baiser, Mirajane se plaça derrière moi en me tapotant un peu l'épaule, je déglutis en prenant mon courage à deux mains :  
_N-N-Natsu ? O-On va danser ?_  
_-_ _Lucyyyy est timiiiiiide !_ Se moqua cet saleté de minou et volant.  
- _Yosh ! Je m'emflamme !_ S'écria Salamender en m'attrapant par le poignet et en jetant un regard de défi à son adverse préféré.  
- _Juvia, allons-y aussi ! _  
_-_ _Juvia et Grey-sama vont danser amoureusement ensemble.._Marmonna la fée de l'eau en tentant de ne pas s'évanouir.

Arrivés sur l'immense piste de danse, Natsu décrocha enfin ce sourire idiot pour me regarder dans les yeux en me chuchotant à l'oreille, comme pour que son "adversaire" ne l'entende pas : _Tu peux m'expliquer comment ça marche ?_Evidement.. Il ne savait pas danser et avait foncé sans réfléchir, une fois de plus. Heureusement, il me restait encore des bases que j'avais apprises lorsque j'étais encore petite. J'adorais ça.. Et mère était heureuse lorsque je réussissais mes pas ou toutes autres figures que mon professeur à domicile m'enseignait.

Un fin sourire apparut sur mes lèvres à la suite de ce souvenir, j'attrapa la main de Natsu et posa l'autre sur son épaule. Je me tins droite avant de lui expliquer ce que je savais :  
_Alors.. Il faut déjà que tu me regardes dans les yeux. Et pose ta main sur ma hanche._  
_-_ _Tu ne vas pas me frapper et me traiter de pervers, hein ?_  
_-_ _Mais bien sur que non !_ Pestais-je devant tant d'imbécilités. Comment pouvais-je être amoureuse de lui.. Quoi que dès qu'il eut fait ce que je lui avais demandé et que je vis son regard croiser le mien avec un sérieux innabituel.. Je compris que j'étais définitivement folle de lui.  
- _Comme ça, c'est bon ?_  
_-_ _O-Oui, c'est parfait. _  
_-_ _Troooop facile !_ S'esclaffa-t-il bêtement_. Le glaçon en calbut va voir comment je vais l'exploser à la danse !_  
_-_ _M'ouais.. On verra ça,_ Soupirais-je ne pouvant néanmoins pas m'empêcher de sourire. _On vient à peine de commencer, tu sais ? Maintenant passons au pas. Je vais te guider, tu n'as qu'à me suivre. _  
_-_ _Yosh ! _

Ainsi, tout en comptant les temps dans ma tête, je débuta quelques pas incertains en avant puis sur le côté, pour ensuite revenir en avant. Les cours de mon sévère professeur me revenait en mémoire petit à petit et je n'avais plus besoin de faire attention, mes pieds semblaient agir seuls, tout devenait très naturel. En revanche pour mon partenaire.. Il galérait vraiment !  
_Luuuce ! Tu vas trop vite attend-moi !_ Se plaignait-il.  
- _C'est toi qui est lent, Natsu ! Je suis le rythme, c'est tout. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq et six.._ Comptais-je tout haut afin de lui faire comprendre le tempo, bien qu'il y soit totalement insensible.  
- _Raaah.. C'est chiant !_  
_-_ _Pourtant Grey y arrive très bien_. Insinuais-je en sachant pertinement comment il allait réagir.  
- _Mais moi aussi ! Il faut juste que je m'entraine encore un peu_ ! Il accéléra alors le pas mais dans la précipitation, il m'écrasa brutalement le bout du pied.  
- _Aïïïïe ! Bordel de merde, Natsu_ ! M'écrais-je en reculant. Je fronça alors les sourcils. _J'abandonne ! _  
_-_ _Désolé Luce, j'ai pas fait exprès t'sais._

Furieuse, je partis rejoindre Mirajane qui était derrière son bar. Elle grimaça en voyant la tête que je faisais :  
_J'imagine que ça c'est mal passé ?_  
_-_ _C'était une mauvaise idée, finalement._ Grognais-je en m'asseyant sur un des tabourets disponibles. _Tu me sers un jus de pomme, s'il te plait ?_  
_-_ _Ne dis pas ça, j'ai des tas d'autres plans !_  
_-_ _Mmh.. _  
_-_ _Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener à l'écart de la guilde, dans un endroit un peu tranquille.. Et.. De lui déclarer ta flamme !_ S'extasia mon amie en me servant la boisson demandée.  
- _Je n'oserais jamais faire ça ! _  
_-_ _Lucy-chan.. Natsu est quelqu'un de lent concernant ce genre de "choses" alors il vaudrait mieux être directe._  
_-_ _Tu..Crois..?_ Bredouillais-je en sentant mon coeur accélérer son rythme. Je triturais la paille qui se trouvait dans mon verre en me posant des millions de questions.  
- _J'en suis certaine ! Et n'oublie pas de lui offrir le plus beau des baisers ! Ooooh ! J'ai tellement hâtes que le mariage arrive !_ Mirajane recommençait à délirer alors je décida de l'ignorer en buvant tranquillement mon jus de pomme.  
- _Qui va se marier ?_ Questionna une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.  
- _Tiens, Natsu !_ S'exclama l'ainée des Strauss avec un grand sourire alors que j'étais en train de m'étouffer avec ce jus que j'avais avalé de travers. _Lucy-chan voulait te parler justement !_  
_-_ _Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luce ?_ Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux enfantins, j'étais totalement incapable de lui résister.  
- _C'est que.. On pourrait, euh.. Allons au calme, déjà..! Tu viens ?_

Il me suivit alors que je sentais le regard ému et exitée de Mirajane. Moi, je n'entendais que le bruit de mon coeur qui tambourinait violement contre ma poitrine. Mes joues étaient en feu et même mes mains tremblaient.. Et lui ? Se trouvait-il dans le même état que moi ? Je tourna discrètement la tête vers le Dragon Slayer en remarquant avec décèption que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'importe, ce n'était pas le moment de tout lâcher ! Je devais absoluement lui dire !

Nous sommes sortis de la guilde pour aller s'asseoir sur un des bancs qui se trouvaient juste devant Fairy Tail. Je m'installa la première en serrant de mes poings le tissus rouge de ma robe au niveau de mes genoux. J'inspira longuement avant de débuter difficilement :  
_Tu sais.. Natsu, ça fait longtemps que je voulais te dire quelque chose.._  
_-_ _Aye, je t'écoute_, s'impatienta-t-il avec un large sourire qui ne m'aidait pas beaucoup à me concentrer.  
- _C'est très important.. Et pas très facile à dire.. _  
_-_ _Euh, ouais... _  
_- Natsu.. Depuis longtemps je..._Débutais-je en sentant ma voix se mettre à trembler.

Happy. Cette saletée de minou venait de me foncer dessus, me coupant ainsi totalement la parole. Alors que j'étais prête à l'étripper, il s'envola légèrement en m'ignorant littéralement et pour s'adresser à son compagnon auquel j'étais en train de me déclarer ! Mais ça, les deux idiots-là, n'en avaient totalement rien à foutre !  
_Natsuuu ! Le gâteau géant est arrivé ! Il y a plein de chocolat, plein de chantilly et je suis sûr qu'il y a aussi du poisson ! Dépêche-toi, il n'y en aura bien plus ! _  
_-_ _Génial !_ Renchérit le mâge aux cheveux roses, les yeux pétillants de gourmandises. Il se tourna vers moi en demandant simplement. _Euh.. Luce, ça peut attendre ton truc ? Ce gâteau doit être délicieux !_  
_-_ _Ouais, ouais._. Prétendis-je en me levant rapidement, évitant à tout prix le regard stupide et totalement ignorant de Natsu.

Bien entendu, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la guilde pour avoir une part de l'immence gâteau qui paraissait très sucré et donc excellent ! J'avais perdu tout appétit, c'était un peu comme si je venais de me prendre le plus gros rateau au monde, non ? Avant que je puisse me déclarer, il étai parti, il préférait un morceau de dessert à moi ?

Je m'installa encore une fois sur ce tabouret qui n'était franchement pas douillet mais sur lequel j'avais dû passé le plus clair de mon temps durant cette soirée. Tous les autres s'amusaient bruyament, je me sentais un peu seule à cet instant. Et triste aussi. Mirajane le remarqua sûrement car elle me parlait d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude.  
_Tu vas bien Lucy-chan ?_  
_-_ _Merveilleusement bien_, ironisais-je en m'affalant sur le bar. _Happy est apparut et à attraper Natsu avant que je puisse terminer ce que j'avais à lui dire. C'est sûrement un signe, je devrais me taire sur mes sentiments._  
_-_ _Non_ ! S'indigna-t-elle. _Il ne t'a pas rejeter, je me trompe ? Alors, on va passer à l'étape suivante !_  
_-_ _Mira-chan, je m'arrête, j'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui.._  
_-_ _Tu rigoles ? On vient à peine de commencer ! J'ai encore pleins de plans infaillibles !_  
_-_ _Bon.._ Soupirais-je. _Dis toujours ?_  
_-_ _Tu vas le rendre fou de jalousie_ ! Révéla la blanche. _Il te suffit d'appeler Loki, il te draguera comme d'habitude juste devant les yeux de Natsu !_  
_-_ _Sauf qu'il la déjà fait plusieurs fois et Natsu n'a jamais réagi, ça ne fonctionnera pas._  
_-_ _Si tu fais semblant d'être intéressée par Loki, si._

Son hypothèse tenait la route ou alors arrivait-elle encore à me manipuler sans que je m'en rende compte ? J'haussa les épaules en soufflant sur une mèche blonde qui venait de tomber devant mes yeux. Après tout, ça ne coûtait rien de tenter ? J'appella alors l'esprit céleste du lion qui avait déjà entendu toute la conversation depuis le Royaume des esprits. Il souriait en se rapprochant de moi, me faisant rougir au passage.  
_Bonsoir, Lucy-sama, je crois comprendre que tu as besoin de moi ?_  
_-_ _Oui._. Je leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire. _Tu veux bien ?_  
_-_ _Sans problème ! Natsu va vite comprendre que tu es la femme de sa vie_!

Alors lui aussi, comme Mirajane, s'imaginait qu'on pourrait faire un joli couple ? Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ça me rendait terriblement heureuse. Avec Loki, nous nous dirigions vers la table où Grey, Erza, Juvia, Happy et, bien sur, Natsu mangeaient. L'esprit du lion les salua avec un signe de la main qu'ils lui rendirent tous et il me fit un clin d'oeil. C'était le signal pour le début du "plan". Il se rapprocha déjà de moi, me chuchotant des choses incompréhensibles à l'oreille. Bien que pour les autres, cela pourrait ressembler à un rapprochement ou à une tentative de drague. Je voyais du coin de l'oeil que Grey et Juvia nous observaient bizarrement. Ils s'attendaient peut-être à ce que je rejette Loki ? C'était un bon début même si Natsu restait de marbre.

Le roux passa ensuite à la vitesse supérieur. Je le regardais fixement dans les yeux, tentant de ne pas paraitre trop tendue. Il attrapa délicatement ma main afin de m'aider à me sentir mieux. Je lui sourit et il avança alors lentement son visage du mieux, déposant alors ses lèvres sur ma joue qui devait être brulante. Je déglutis, essayant de sourire un peu plus, j'étais gênée comme ce n'était pas permis ! Grey et Juvia semblaient l'être aussi, ne comprenant pas ce "flirt" si soudain et en public. Peut-être croyaient-ils que nous étions ensemble ? Erza aussi avait enfin levé les yeux de son fraisier pour demander d'une voix forte :  
_Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Loki ? Lucy, si il te dérange, tu me le dis et je m'en occupe !_  
_-_ _Du calme_. Relativisa l'esprit en souriant avec insouciance. _On ne fait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas Luce ?_ Il avait fait exprès de m'appeller par ce surnom, j'en était sûre. Car c'était celui que me donnait Natsu, mais cela ne le fit pas lever la tête pour autant. Putain, mais il m'ignorait ou quoi ?  
- _Oui, c'est bon, Erza._ Ajoutais-je avec un sourire idiot et forcé. _On s'amuse, juste._  
_-_ _Tu as bu, Lucy ?_ Me demanda tout de même la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.  
- _A-Absoluement pas !_

A ces mots, elle partie chercher une nouvelle part de gâteau, pas franchement convaincue. Loki me fit son petit sourire charmeur et hautain avant de prendre la parole, il semblait s'amuser lors de ce petit "jeu" :  
_Je te trouve vraiment sexy dans cette tenue, Luce ! Tu ne trouves pas, Grey ? _  
_-_ _Euh.. Ouais._ Approuva le brun avant de sentir le regard furieux de la mâge de pluie qui ressera l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur son bras. _Aïe ! Ouais, enfin, ça va. Aïe !_  
_-_ _Et toi, Elfman ?_ Demanda-t-il désormais au grand frère des soeurs Strauss qui passait justement derrière eux.  
- _J'approuve cette tenue ! C'est ça, être un homme ! _  
_-_ _On est tous d'accord, alors !_ Expliquait Loki, sans que je comprenne vraiment où il voulait en venir. _Et toi, Natsu ? Tu ne la trouves pas vraiment magnifique là-dedans_?

Oh ? Le dragon Slayer leva enfin la tête vers nous, arrêtant la conversation qu'il avait avec Happy. Il me toisa du regard ce qui fit colorer mes joues avant de déclarer : _C'est une nouvelle robe ? J'avais pas remarqué, désolé !_Puis, il fit ce sourire idiot en se frottant la nuque. Je lacha alors la main de Loki, s'en était trop. J'en avais marre de me faire avoir, penser à chaques fois qu'il était possible que Natsu m'aime pour finalement comprendre qu'il ne me considère pas de cette façon ! J'avais fait tous les efforts possibles mais là, je suis à bout. Je me lèva en le foudroyant du regard. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi.

L'esprit du Lion tenta de me rattraper lorsque je me dirigea vers la sortie de la guilde mais je lui fit un sourire triste qui lui en coupa toute l'envie. _Loki, j'aimerai rester seule, s'il te plait._Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Ce soir de noël était le pire que je n'avais jamais passé ! Je pressa le pas pour plus vite rentrer chez moi. Il faisait tellement froid que je ne sentais plus mes pieds, à moins que ça ne soit à cause de Natsu qui les avaient écrasés lors de notre slow. Je grimaçais en ouvrant la porte de mon appartement. Je devais arrêter de penser à lui constamment. J'enleva délicatement mes bottes, puis ma veste et les déposa à l'entrée. Je bailla bruyament, en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Je pourrais peut-être écrire un peu à maman ?

_Natsu, Happy, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?_ Ces deux là m'avaient suivits et étaient entrer une fois de plus dans mon appartement sans que je ne sache comment ! Je me plaça face à eux, les mains sur les hanches et un air sévère sur le visage. Comme je venais de le dire à Loki, j'avais envie de rester seule et ne surtout pas avoir Natsu à mes côtés, du moins, jusqu'à demain.  
_Sortez d'ici tout de suite ! _  
_-_ _Ba.. Lucy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as mangé du poisson pas frais ?_ Demanda le chat volant, un peu inquiet.  
- _Ouais, ça doit être ça. Alors laissez-moi tranquille et rentrez chez vous !_  
_-_ _Mais._. Se lamenta l'exceed en boudant?  
- _On peut pas rentrer Luce,_ intervint Natsu en me souriant. _Parce qu'on voulait être les premiers à t'offrir un cadeau de noël_!

Alors, là.. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Ce n'était plus vraiment possible de les mettre à la porte, ils étaient tellement adorables. Je soupira avant de leur sourire : _Bon.. Vous pouvez rester, alors_.. Les deux concernés se mirent donc à sauter joyeusement un peu partout. Puis, Natsu me tendit un petit paquet cadeau qui avait été fait avec peu de soin. Mais je savais bien que l'attention était là et qu'ils voulaient me faire sincèrement plaisir ! Mon coeur se réchauffa et je trépignais d'impatience :  
_Alors, alors.. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?_  
_-_ _Je te le donne à une seule condition ?_ Imposa-t-il en reculant soudainement mon futur présent. Il hocha les épaules avant de continuer. _Ne remet plus jamais cette tenue._  
_-_ _Hein ? Tu._. Je baissa la tête afin de mieux regarder la robe de Mirajane. _Tu ne l'aimes pas ?_  
_-_ _C'est pas ça.. Mais à cause d'elle tous les autres garçons ont tournés autour de toi, et Happy et moi n'avont même pas pus t'embêter de la soirée ! C'est injuste !_

Etait-ce une sorte de jalousie qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre ? C'était très maladroit mais je trouvais que ça y ressemblait vraiment. J'hôcha alors la tête rapidement en souriant malgré moi : _C'est promis Natsu_! Ce dernier élargit un peu plus le rictus formé sur ses lèvres pour enfin me remettre mon cadeau.

Je déchira rapidement les morceaux de divers papiers qui l'entouraient pour découvrir une petite merveille. Je sentais mes yeux me piquer, j'étais vraiment trop émue et les garçons semblaient être plus inquiet qu'autre chose :  
_Luce, ça ne te plait pas_ ? Demanda-t-il en fixant mon visage_. On peut changer, tu sais !_  
_-_ _Idiot.._ J'essuya une larme et lui fit un grand sourire, il était adorable. J'attrapa alors le fin collier argenté entre mes mains. _J'aime tellement que j'en pleure, va !_  
_-_ _Lucy est sensiiiiible !_ Chantonna l'exceed en volant.  
- _Haha ! A ce point ? Happy, t'as vu ! J'ai fait le bon choix ! _  
_-_ _Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait préférer la bague en poisson_ ! Bouda le chaton.  
- _Euh.. Natsu ? Tu peux me l'attacher ?_

Je me tournais alors et plaça sur le côté ma chevelure blonde afin de lui faciliter la tache. Il ne semblait pas vraiment très doué mais ça m'était égal. Natsu m'avait offert le cadeau de mes rêves et je ne pouvais m'empécher d'espérer encore et toujours.. Je sentis ses mains chaudes frolées ma nuque. Alors, tout fière, il s'écria :  
_Voilà ! J'ai fini !_  
_-_ _Merci !_ Je me regarda dans un des miroirs, les yeux tout pétillants_. Il est vraiment magnifique ! Attendez, je vais chercher vos cadeaux !_ Je partis donc attraper les deux cadeaux que j'avais cacher sous mon lit. _Voilà c'est pour vous ! Joyeux noël les amis_!

Happy fut le plus impatient, il a avait littéralement déchiqueté le papier cadeau dans lequel j'avais délicatement enroulé une petite canne à pêche que j'avais repérée en ville. Il avait l'air d'apprécier ! Il me sauta alors dans les bras, me faisant presque tomber en arrière. Je ressera son étreinte en riant :  
_Merciiii Louchiii ! Je vais l'essayer tout de suite !_  
_-_ _Mais.. Happy ! Il fait nuit_!

Trop tard, il était déjà parti. Natsu et moi avions soupiré d'un même mouvement. Puis, il baissa les yeux sur mon cadeau, il commença à l'ouvrir avec une délicatesse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Avec étonnement, le Dragon Slayer vit un tas de paperrasses, il leva ensuite les yeux vers moi.  
_ Hé bien.._ Je me mettais à rougir, en me tortillant les mains. _C'est un de mes romans.. Je viens de le terminer.. Et.. Enfin, ça raconte toutes nos aventures. Je.. Je voulais que tu le lises, je ne sais pas trop si ça te plait.._ Il se mit alors à rire, j'allais me mettre à l'engueuler pour son attitude irrespectueuse mais il me prit dans ses bras, calmant ainsi immédiatement ma colère.  
- _Je suis tellement content, Luce !_  
_-_ _A-Ah bon ? _  
_-_ _Ouais ! Ton cadeau est aussi bizarre que toi, c'est génial !_  
_-_ _Je ne suis pas bizarre !_  
_-_ _Si tu l'es ! Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime ! _

Ma respiration fut coupée un bref instant. Que venait-il de dire là ? " _Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime !_ " Je n'ai pas mal entendu ! Je déglutis avant de me reculer un peu, avec un sourire crispé, impossible que cela soit une déclaration :  
_Oui, normal, nous sommes amis !_ Je le vis froncer les sourcils.  
- N_on. Je suis amoureux de toi._  
_-_ _De.. Que._. Balbutais-je en devenant toute rouge. _Que.. Depuis quand ?_  
_-_ _Ch'ais pas moi.. Depuis.. Longtemps quoi. T'savais pas_ ? Demanda-t-il innocement, sans la moindre gêne. _T'es vraiment bizarre._  
_-_ _Je ne suis pas bizarre_, répétais-je encore une fois. _Comment aurais-je pus le deviner ?!_  
_-_ _Hé ! Du calme, Luce. J'savais pas qu'il fallait te prévenir ! J'y connais pas grand chose à ces trucs._  
_-_ _Idiot._. Grommelais-je en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Trop d'information d'un coup, ça me donnait mal au crâne !  
- _De toute façon.. Tu m'aimes aussi, non ?_  
_-_ _Ne demande pas ça comme ça ! C'est gênant !_

Il se mit à soupirer avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit, commençant la lecture de mon roman. Comprenait-il vraiment le sens de sa déclaration ? Il n'oserait pas se moquer de moi, j'en était certaine. Je me plaça donc à côté de lui, totalement perdue.  
_Tu aimes quoi chez moi, Natsu ?_  
_-_ _T'es marrante !_ S'écria-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi avec un large sourire.  
- _Et ça te suffit pour tomber amoureux_ ? Répliquais-je en arquant un sourcil, je le vis ensuite prendre des couleurs au niveau des joues. Il était trop mignon !  
- _Bien sur que non.. J'te trouve gentille avec tout le monde, t'es douce, courageuse, intelligente, toujours souriante et puis.. Ba t'es mignonne._

Je le fixais de mes prunelles brunes qui étaient prêtes à se mettre à faire sortir de petites larmes. Happy avait raison, j'étais bien trop sensible ! Je me mordilla la lèvre inférieur, avant de me jeter à l'eau, le visage brulant :  
_Je t'aime aussi..._  
_-_ _Super_ ! S'écria-t-il en me souriant. _Maintenant on fait quoi ?_  
_-_ _Pardon ? _  
_-_ _Ba.. Les couples, ça fait bien des trucs ensemble_ ? _J'ai déjà entendu le glaçon en parler !_  
- _Je ne suis pas prête à LE faire_ ! M'égosillais-je en me reculant rapidement.  
- ..._. Tu redeviens très bizarre, Luce_. M'informa Natsu en me regardant comme si j'étais un alien.

Oh ? Il ne pensait pas à.. Enfin.. J'étais la seule à penser qu'il voulait.. Mon Dieu, j'étais bel et bien devenue plus perverse que lui ! Mais alors.. Si il ne parlait pas de "ça", que voulait-il dire ? J'eu soudainement un petit sourire, quoique je sentis mon rythme cardiaque accélérer.  
_Je.. Je crois savoir de quoi tu veux parler.._ Je m'avança lentement de lui, alors qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas où je voulais en venir. Tout bas, je continuais de lui parler. _Ne bouge pas, Natsu.._ Je l'embrassa alors tendrement, du bout des lèvres.  
- _Yoooosh ! C'est super, Luce ! Tu peux le refaire_!

"_Super_" ? Je me mit à rire devant sa réaction bien peu mature, mais en vérité, j'étais dans le même état que lui. C'était mon tout premier baiser et.. Je mourrais d'envie de recommencer ! J'encercla alors son cou de mes bras et en souriant, je lui répondit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau : _Autant de fois que tu voudras_!

Cette nuit avait été la plus douce que je n'avais jamais passé. Dans les bras chaleureux de l'homme que j'aimais et qui venait de m'apprendre qu'il partageait mes sentiments, j'étais en sécurité. C'était vraiment le meilleur noël de toute ma vie ! J'espère que le prochain sera encore meilleur !

_Joyeux noël ! ( en avance :P )_


End file.
